


i want to be where your gaze falls.

by treetrunkdaddy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treetrunkdaddy/pseuds/treetrunkdaddy
Summary: Solomon's eyes captivate you like nobody else's.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	i want to be where your gaze falls.

His eyes were dark - except for when he was working with magic.

The first time you saw him, you hadn't much time to memorize the exact hue that held you in an inquisitive gaze. You were still finding your footing in a strange, dangerous realm and found yourself before a mysterious man who held your phone out to you when you couldn't even remember dropping it. Such a gesture was fine, casual even, but there was something about him that had you feeling uneasy, as if his whole appearance was made to catch you off guard, as if his smile was artfully crafted to just barely conceal sharp canine teeth that could rip you to shreds. You took the phone, exchanged a few pleasantries, and barely made it ten steps before Lucifer approached you to confirm what you had already figured out.

_Stay away from Solomon, MC. He is not to be trusted._

It was as if Solomon had heard the warnings, and they instead summoned him with their silent spell. Or maybe he was a moth drawn to a flame, going to where he should definitely not be simply because he had long since discovered how to become fireproof and the only thing left to do with this power was abuse it. Since that day, you could see him skirting the corners of your vision, waving when he was caught but observing when he was not. If you approached him, the conversation felt easy, but it was never about him and never the conversation you intended to have. Solomon knew how to occupy your mind with nonsense riddles, so he made himself the toughest riddle of all and placed himself directly in your hands. Each time you twisted him and found yourself with a solid color row, he would only grin at you and force himself in three different directions so you were more lost than when you began.

That was when you noticed his eyes.

You would come to learn that he had spent much time knowing the ocean so intimately that he had to throw his love away before it cracked his brittle heart. At least, that’s what you had assumed - Solomon gave an impression that perhaps his heart loved too easily and shattered too spectacularly, but none of those impressions ever lasted too long. It seemed just his brand of tragic that the ocean he now hated was the first thing to come to mind when his eyes met yours. The gold laced at the bottom of those deep, smothering blues reminded you of something regal, something kingly - and the more you thought you learned about his past, the more you realized the windows to his soul were reflections of that which he hated most.

They were dark, not just in color, but in emotion, too. Any light behind his eyes that you would expect to see was gone, perhaps blown out by the winds of time. Even when he was not being unkind, they refused to give any indication of sweetness or authenticity. You did not know what you expected from him, but it was not for him to be so blatantly hollow that even his most overjoyed laugh seemed to ring without credibility.

There was a time, however, when all that seemed to change- and what better a time for the greatest sorcerer than when he was doing magic?

When the glitter rose from his palm, when small shapes hovered and swirled in a purple mist so expertly, so _naturally_ that you wondered if his veins were made to fill with electricity and not mundane, human blood, his eyes would shine. At first, you assumed that it was just the reflection of the light his spells emitted as he watched intently, but no - there was something else there. As if peering out from behind a corner, the light you thought should be in his eyes reappeared, shining with an honest interest that naturally pulled you in. If there were rumors of his deceitful charm floating around him before you saw him like this, now he was downright devilish, able to pull you in however deep he wanted with hardly more than a few words and a smile. It was the magic in how genuine it all seemed - a magic so powerful, it rivaled every spell in his worn leather book.

Perhaps that idea played more into your decision to become his apprentice than you thought.

It didn't seem to matter which spell was cast, or even who cast it; when Solomon was surrounded by magic, by floating books as he sorted through spells and potion recipes, by glittering objects as you tried to enchant them, by anything, he was lighting up like a star. His intelligent eyes examined what looked to you like a jumbled cloud of glitter, and he murmured to himself little imperfections and discrepancies from your spell. Once all of his notes had been taken, he looked to you and congratulated you on your improvement, and _oh_ when he looked at you like that - maybe he was a star, or maybe he was every star, or maybe he was an exceptionally sly black hole pulling you into his orbit with nothing but his facade of light spiraling around him. It didn't matter, after all - he was sucking you in, and you were too awestruck to want to fight him off.

Your days were spent with him and magic, learning new spells and finding magic ingredients. Tucked away in the corner of a dim library, his eyes stayed bright as he gently ran a finger over a book's old spine. You asked if he hadn't read that one yet.

"It was one of the first books I completed where each spell was new to me," he admitted, fondness lacing in his voice so it would send a chill down your spine. "We'll get to it eventually, but you're not quite at that level, I'm afraid."

 _Of course._ Of course he had read it already, and of course one of his first spellbooks was far beyond your comprehension. You couldn't find it within you to feel slighted - not when you were convincing yourself to refrain from stealing the book just so you could see that expression every day.

Your hours away from RAD were spent mostly with Solomon wherever he tended to stray, a fact bemoaned by the brothers every chance they got. You couldn't help but wonder when that light would burn out, because clearly it had done so at least once before. But his eyes didn't seem so dark anymore, and you caught him in the halls giving you a dizzying light-eyed grin more often than you didn't, yet no magic pranks had been played to explain them away.

You had gotten paranoid. You had had enough. So you went up to him one day and asked him what had him so happy, preparing to be the reason the light drained from his eyes slowly - but at least then, you would know.

That didn't happen, though. Instead, he gave you a blank look, a good-natured once over, and he flashed you the prettiest smile you'd ever seen grace anyone's lips. "What, is it suddenly suspicious to be happy around my sweet apprentice?"

There was no smell of static and sulfur, no parlor tricks to impress you, no spell for him to get his way. It was just you, and Solomon, and the hall that seemed empty but definitely was not, and his eyes, _oh, his eyes-_

His eyes were dark. Usually, they were dark...except for when he was working with magic, and when he was looking at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun drinking game (if you want alcohol poisoning): take a shot every time I combine like at least 3 sentences with a stupid amount of hyphens so that it looks artsy
> 
> ANYWAY I'm hopelessly in love with Solomon so I wanted to write something like that....I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you did. I live for comments
> 
> Feel free to check me out on [tumblr](https://solomonish.tumblr.com) if you want! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
